Stalker?
by KyBlacklist
Summary: [UP!Chap 3: I'm so Excited, Baby] Hari kedua di sekolah barunya serta perasaan aneh yang mulai terasa saat jantungnya yang terpompa lebih cepat dari biasanya."WHAT! DIA BILANG AKU PAMAN!" / "Kalian akan kurekrut sebagai pemain inti, bagaimana?" / "Ah! Kita bertemu lagi, malaikat" BTS fic. Warn(s) inside. Boys Love. VJin/JinV. MinYoon. HopeKook. RnR please? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Stalker?**

**Main Character(s)** : Kim Seok Jin with Kim Taehyung.

**Character(s)** : All member of BTS and other, maybe.

**Genre(s)** : Humor, Romance, and other as slight.

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast yang ada disini milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja, untuk kelangsungan cerita.

**Warning(s)** : Typo(s), AU, Boys Love/Yaoi/Sho-ai. I told you, guys! Be the nice readers :)

**[Kim Seok Jin, hidupnya sangat menyenangkan. Tampan, menjadi idola sekolah, ketua basket, punya banyak fangirls dan sebagainya. Tapi, bagaimana bila ia menyukai seorang lelaki bernama V yang ia stalk diam-diam setiap harinya?]**

**-000-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue : My Archers Love**

Hai, perkenalkan, aku adalah orang tampan. Tidak percaya? Tanyakanlah pada setiap orang di sekolah ini tentang 'Kim Seok Jin' si idola sekolah. Pasti mereka menyetujui kalau aku tampan, terkenal, dan bersahaja. Sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya aku memamerkan ketenaranku.

Kau iri padaku?

Ayo kita tanding basket, kalau begitu!

Kau benci padaku?

Temui aku dan aku akan melayangkan bola basket ke kepalamu!

Ini hidupku. Mana hidupmu? Ah! Sudahlah. Kenapa jadi ngiklan, 'sih? Ini pasti gara-gara kalian yang biasanya suka korban iklan.

Oke! Aku akan memperkenalkan diri secara formal, namaku Kim Seok Jin. Biasa dipanggil Jin. Awas saja kalau kalian menambahkan kata 'tomang' pada namaku! Bersiap-siaplah untuk mati di tangan Tuhan. Kalian kira ditanganku? Hei! Aku ini orang baik plus tampan. Jadi, berhentilah berburuk sangka padaku, oke?

Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian. Tapi aku harap, kalian tidak akan membocorkan cerit ini pada orang lain.

Langsung ke intinya saja oke. Aku belum siap kalau menceritakannya lebih detail lagi.

Ceritanya….

Aku menyukai adik kelasku. Wakil ketua klub music dan tari. Kim Taehyung.

Atau aku menyebutnya –si pemanah hati.

Yah, hatiku sudah terpanah oleh panah cintanya yang tak kasat mata. Yaitu saat… aku pertama kali bertatap mata dengannya.

Kejadian yang tak pernah kulupakan seumur hidup.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-00-**

**Ini apa lagi cobaa?! Maaf rada-rada ga jelas. Ide ini muncul begitu saja dalam otak saya. (Pengen coba-coba bikin ff romantic ceritanya)**

**Mohon reviewnya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini/?**

**Salam,**

**-Kay-**


	2. Meet Him

**Stalker?**

**Main Character(s)** : Kim Seok Jin with Kim Taehyung.

**Character(s)** : All member of BTS and other, maybe.

**Genre(s)** : Humor, Romance(fail), and other as slight.

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast yang ada disini milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja, untuk kelangsungan cerita.

**Warning(s)** : Typo(s), AU, Boys Love/Yaoi/Sho-ai. I told you, guys! Be the nice readers :)

**[Kim Seok Jin, hidupnya sangat menyenangkan. Tampan, menjadi idola sekolah, ketua basket, punya banyak fangirls dan sebagainya. Tapi, bagaimana bila ia menyukai seorang lelaki bernama V yang ia stalk diam-diam setiap harinya?]**

**-000-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Meet Him**

Pagi yang membosankan. Itu hanya menurut Kim Seok Jin seorang. Entah apa yang membuat ia bosan di hari senin yang indah ini. Menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya menghiraukan laki-laki paruh baya yang masih 'berceramah' di atas panggung. Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu laki-laki itu –atau lebih tepatnya kepala sekolah berdiri disana. Terus memberikan nasihat, ataupun dengan secara tidak sengaja curhat tentang kisah kehidupannya. Sedangkan yang 'diceramahi' –para siswa-siswi tahun ajaran baru hanya terdiam kaku mendengarkan 'ceramah' dari sang kepala sekolah. Seok Jin mendengus pelan, ia sudah pernah mengalami yang namanya 'di jemur sambil di ceramahin' oleh kepala sekolah dua tahun yang lalu, saat ia pertama kali masuk sekaligus resmi diterima di sekolah ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian banyak riuh tepuk tangan dari para siswa baru bertepatan dengan puluhan balon warni-warni yang diterbangkan ke langit dengan papan reklame besar bertuliskan 'Selamat datang Siswa/i tahun ajaran baru _Seoul International's High School_'. Dan akhirnya, pengumuman yang sedari tadi di tunggu-tunggu oleh Seok Jin –pengumuman nilai tes akademik terbaik.

"Selamat untuk juara ketiga, Park Hyun Soo!"

Tepuk tangan meriah memenuhi lapangan disana. Dan seorang siswa lelaki maju ke panggung untuk menerima piagam serta sertifikat.

"Lalu yang kedua, beri tepuk tangan untuk Jung Min Ki!"

Seorang perempuan berkuncir kuda maju ke panggung dengan malu-malu. Kemudian diserahkannya piagam serta sertifikat juga.

"Juara pertama tes akademik teerbaik, dengan nilai yang hampir mencapai sempurna, beri sambutan kepada –Kim Tae Hyung!"

Tepuk tangan yang paling meriah. Seorang lelaki dari kerumunan barisan siswa baru maju menuju panggung.

DEG. DEG.

Seketika muncul _backsound_ –pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa~ tarik bang!

Seok Jin terus memperhatikan siswa baru tersebut tanpa berkedip. Caranya menerima piagam, gerakan membungkuk hormatnya pada kepala sekolah, dan yang paling menakjubkan adalah… senyuman manis itu! Rasanya Seok Jin ingin mati saja! Hati ini sudah tidak kuat~ melihat senyumnya yang mempesona~

Setelah foto bersama kepala sekolah ketiga siswa berprestasi tersebut kembali ke barisan sebelumnya. Dan Seok jin pun melihatnya… melihat senyum itu lagi… rasanya ingin pingsan! Tolong! Berilah nafas buatan untuk Seok Jin!

Acara penyerahan piagam sudah terlaksana, tinggalah pesan juga amanat dari kepala sekolah, wakil, juga guru-guru disana. Tepuk tangan meriah pun ditujukkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Oi! Seok Jin Hyung!" Merasa terpanggil ia pun menoleh ke arah belakangnya. "Ada apa, Namjoon?"

Orang yang memanggil –Kim Namjoon mendengus kasar, "Kita harus membingbing mereka masuk ke kelas juga menjelaskan tata tertib sekolah! Seok Jin Hyung ini bagaimana, 'sih?" Seok Jin hanya mengusap tengkuknya, "Maaf, sepertinya aku sempat nge-_blank_ tadi,"

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Huh? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Hyung."

"Ah sudahlah! Ayo, kita atur barisan mereka." Seok Jin pun menuju ke tengah lapangan –tempat para siswa masih 'di jemur' disana. Namjoon hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Menagatur setiap barisan lalu membingbing mereka ke kelas –bersama para pembingbing dari anggota OSIS. Seok Jin bersama Min Yoongi masuk ke kelas X-1A. Kelas unggulan yang pasti isinya murid-murid yang mempunyai kecerdasan di atas rata-rata –termasuk Kim Taehyung, anak baru yang diam-diam sedang ditargetkan oleh Seok Jin. Menunggu setiap siswa yang tadi di pimpinnya duduk di bangku yang menurut mereka nyaman, barulah ia mulai berbicara.

"Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan selamat pada kalian semua yang sudah resmi di terima di sekolah ini –serta mendapatkan kelas unggulan pula. Sekali lagi, tepuk tangan untuk kalian semua!" Riuh tepuk tangan pun terdengar di kelas unggulan sepuluh. "Ya! Apa ada yang kenal siapa saya?"

Murid-murid di kelas pun saling berbisik-bisik pada teman sebangkunya. Menanyakan siapa kakak kelas tampan yang sementara akan membingbing mereka untuk mengenal lingkungan sekolah.

"Heh, Seok Jin Hyung… kenapa tidak langsung memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing?" Tanya Yoongi –atau yang sering disapa Suga ini dengan suara pelan agar para murid baru tidak mengetahui pembicaraan mereka. "Tidak apa Suga, mungkin saja mereka ada yang mengenali salah satu diantara kita. Iya 'kan?" Jawab Seok Jin setengah berbisik.

"Aku yakin pasti hanya kau yang dikenali oleh mereka, Jin Hyung. Karena kau sudah terkenal~" Seok Jin terkekeh kecil. "Yang benar saja? Bukankah kau juga terkenal, hem… wahai wakil ketua OSIS?" Yoongi hanya merengut kesal.

"Sunbae!"

Seok Jin dan juga Yoongi menoleh kembali ke arah para murid disana. "Ya? Apa ada yang mengenal salah satu diantara kami berdua?" Sahut Seok Jin ramah.

Siswi yang tadi mengangkat tangan menjawab malu-malu, "Emm.. kalau tidak salah, nama sunbae adalah –Kim Seok Jin?"

Seok Jin tersenyum tampan –membuat beberapa siswi mulai menjerit tertahan. "Kau benar! Siapa namamu?"

Siswi tadi menjawab malu-malu, "Na-namaku, Sun Kim, Seok Jin-sunbae."

"Ah baiklah! Kim-ssi, karena kau mengenalku… maka kau bisa memperkenalkan diri pertama kali. Silahkan maju kedepan, dan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu! Ah tapi sebelumnya… adakah yang mengenal sunbae kalian yang satu ini?" Ucap Seok Jin sambil menunjuk ke arah Yoongi yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik kembali. "Seok Jin Hyung… kau mengulur waktu," Ujar Yoongi sambil mendengus bosan. Seok Jin hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum yang menurut Yoongi menjengkelkan.

"Seok Jin-sunbae!" Salah seorang siswa disana mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Apakah benar kalau… sunbae yang satu lagi bernama –Suga?"

Hening untuk sesaat dan Seok Jin pun terkekeh ganteng. "Kau salah!"

Siswa tadi protes, "Masa? Kurasa aku pernah mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama 'Suga', Seok Jin-sunbae!"

Jin pun kembali terkekeh, kali ini lebih menyebalkan. Sedangkan yang nama –lebih tepatnya nama panggilannya di sebut-sebut hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Dengar kalian semua, namaku Min Yoongi. Dan 'Suga' itu nama panggilanku. Aku menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS." Ucap Yoongi tegas –tidak sama dengan wajahnya yang lucu minta di cubit. "Dan Kim Seok Jin, dia menjabat sebagai seksi dokumentasi dalam OSIS juga Kapten Tim Basket SIHS." Lanjut Yoongi.

Semua murid di sana terlihat mengangguk-ngangguk kepalanya mengerti dengan apa yang tadi di jelaskan oleh sang wakil ketua OSIS.

"Untuk tata tertib sekolah, masing-masing dari kalian akan mendapatkan selembaran kertas yang isinya tentang tat tertib tersebut. Kuharap kalian mengingat dan juga menyimpan itu dengan baik. Kalau perlu kalian bisa tempelkan kertas tersebut di kepala kalian." Ucap Yoongi dengan nada menakutkan.

Murid-murid disana hanya mengangguk kaku. "Dan ini yang paling penting, apalagi untuk kalian yang berada di kelas unggulan seperti ini. Kalian semua harus bisa 'menjaga diri' dalam artian –harus bisa menjadi panutan yang baik daripada kelas yang lain. Dan untuk kalian yang dulunya –ataupun sampai sekarang masih sering bermain, malas-malasan, juga hal-hal yang tidak sama sekali ingin kudengar, tolong belajarlah dengan giat dan JANGAN PERNAH TIDAK MEMPERHATIKAN GURU YANG SEDANG MENGAJAR!"

Para siswa di kelas pun menjadi hening –takut pada wakil ketua OSIS yang galak tapi mukanya unyu itu. "Satu hal lagi, aku tidak mau kelas ini di 'cap' sebagai kelas yang buruk. Jadi, tolong hargai juga berjuanglah hingga kalian lulus dari sekolah ini." Apa yang dilakukan Seok Jin? Ia hanya diam sambil sesekali menguap bosan. Benar-benar orang tampan satu ini.

"Terakhir, BERSIKAPLAH SOPAN PADA KAKAK KELAS MAUPUN GURU, karena itu bisa mempengaruhi nilai sikap kalian. Jadi, mohon kerja samanya dalam memajukan nama baik sekolah kita. Semangat!"

"YOSHH!" Sorak semangat memenuhi kelas tersebut kemudian diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan kagum. Ya, mereka kagum pada wakil ketua OSIS yang satu ini. Bersiaplah Seok Jin, mungkin saja tahun ini _fangirls_ –atau _fanboys_ Suga akan bertambah dan akan mengalahkan jumlah _fans_-mu. Hahaha!

Bel pun berbunyi nyaring. Waktunya untuk istirahat.

"Waktunya istirahat. Silahkan untuk mengisi perut kalian sebelum melaksanakan kegiatan selanjutnya." Ujar Seok Jin dengan senyuman tampannya. Siswa laki-laki langsung berhamburan dengan cepat menuju kantin sekolah karena perutnya yang terus-menerus konser _'rock n roll' _. Sedangkan siswi perempuan sesekali curi-curi pandang pada kedua kakak senior –sekaligus cari perhatian juga 'sih. Dan Seok Jin pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada siswa baru yang di taksirnya –Kim Taehyung, yang saat ini sedang duduk –hei kenapa dia tidak ke kantin? Ah! Dia membawa bekal dari rumah ternyata.

_Waktu yang tepat untuk PDKT 'nih! Ayo, semangat Seok Jin!_

Seok Jin berjalan menuju bangku Taehyung –yang kebetulan teman sebangkunya sedang pergi ke kantin, jadi Seok Jin bisa duduk di sebelahnya. _Ahay deuh!_

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Seok Jin membuka pembicaraan pertama mereka. Yang ditanya –Taehyung dengan sopan mengangguk dan berkata, "Tentu saja, sunbae."

Seok Jin pun duduk disana dan memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang mempersiapkan bekalnya. "Namamu Taehyung, 'kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, "Ya, tapi teman-temanku lebih sering memanggilku 'V'." Seok Jin terkekeh pelan, "V? Nama yang unik sekaligus mengagumkan."

"Benarkah sunbae?"

"Yah, seperti orangnya, mengangumkan." Eaaa~ Seok Jin mulai mengeluarkan jurus gombalan mautnya. "Ah tapi ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan 'Jin Hyung' saja? Rasanya kalau di panggil dengan sebutan 'sunbae', aku seperti sudah tua saja." Ujar Seok Jin.

"Bukannya kau memang lebih tua dariku, Jin Hyung?" _Ah~ mendengar namaku disebut dengan suaranya, bagaikan nyanyian bidadari di surga._ Pikir Seok Jin yang terlalu hiperbola.

Kalian betanya dimana Suga? Ia sedang pergi keluar untuk mengambil jadwal kegiatan hari ini. Jadi, di dalam kelas hanya ada Seok Jin, V, serta beberapa siswa yang juga tidak pergi ke kantin –karena membawa bekal dari rumah.

"Jin Hyung? –Hei!" Seok Jin pun tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya yang sedaritadi tidak berkedip menatap seorang Kim Taehyung. Jagalah _image_-mu, wahai kapten basket kece!

"A-ah iya, maaf aku melamun. Kau mau memakan bekalmu 'kan? Makanlah, jangan pedulikan aku." Ucap Seok Jin ramah –seramah-ramahnya disertai senyuman yang katanya tampan itu.

"I-iya. Apa Jin Hyung mau mencoba bekalku?"

_Oh… tidak! Dia benar-benar malaikat! Lihatlah kebaikan juga ketulusannya untuk menawariku bekal makanannya! Tuhan~ kalau dia memang jodohku, tolong berilah petunjukmu agar aku bisa mendapatkannya~ sebelum diembat orang!_ –Pikiran gaje Kim Seok Jin. Tolong abaikanlah, pemirsa.

"Bolehkah?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk lalu menyerahkan sepasang sumpit pada Seok Jin. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Jadi, sekalian aku meminta penilaian rasa masakanku, Jin Hyung…" ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum kecil.

Senyum itu… senyum itu… mengalihkan dunia Seok Jin sesaat. Tanpa basa-basi Seok Jin memakan bekal malaikatnya, dan mulai rasa makanannya.

_AAAAAA! EOMMA! SEOK JIN SUDAH MENDAPATKAN CALON MENANTU YANG MASAKANNYA ENAK PLUS PLUS! RESTUI KAMI WAHAI IBUNDA TERCINTA!_ –monolog aneh Seok Jin. Tolong dengarkanlah suara hati Kim Seok Jin yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tolong di maklum, pemirsa.

"Bagaimana rasanya Jin Hyung? Enak tidak?"

"Tidak." Taehyung mulai menunjukkan raut sed – "TIDAK TERTANDINGI! SO _DELICIOUS! SPECTA SPECTA!_" Seru Seok Jin semangat empat lima dengan sok-sok pake bahasa inggris pula. _Please_, jaga _image_-mu Kapten!

Wajah Taehyung langsung berseri-seri dan tersenyum manis –lagi. "_Gomawo _Jin Hyung! Ternyata aku memasak tidak buruk juga~"

Seok Jin mengangguk pelan. "Kalau membuat bekal lagi, mau tidak buatkan untukku juga?" Eaaa~ Seok Jin memulai aksi modusnya, pemirsa!

Apa jawaban Taehyung?

Menolak?

Menerima begitu saja permintaan modusnya Seok Jin?

Atau malah memakan bekalnya?

Jawabannya…. –"Tentu, karena Seok Jin Hyung sudah memberi pujian pada makananku. Besok akan kubuatkan untukmu!"

Senyuman gaje mulai bertengger di wajah Seok Jin. "Terimakasih, wahai malaikat~"

Taehyung memerah, "A-aku manusia Jin Hyung, bukan malaikat."

"Aku menganggapmu sebagai malaikat, bagaimana dong?"

"Terserah Jin Hyung saja deh. Tapi itu terdengar aneh!" Sahut Taehyung sedikit tidak terima dipanggil malaikat oleh senior yang beberapa menit lalu berkenalan dengannya.

"Apanya yang aneh, hm?"

"Aku 'kan lelaki. Biasanya kata malaikat di ibaratkan dengan perempuan cantik, Jin Hyung!"

Seok Jin mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli, "Biarkan saja. Aku inginnya memanggilmu malaikat Taehyung-ah~"  
>"Baiklah, aku masih ingat peraturannya. Patuh pada senior…" Kesal Taehyung sedikit merengut kesal.<p>

"Nah! Kau tau peraturannya 'kan? Jadi aku tidak usah menjelaskannya lagi. Ngomong-ngomong kau mengikuti ekskul apa, malaikat?"

Duh~ Taehyung merasa malu di panggil malaikat seperti itu. "A-aku ikut ekskul musik dan juga karate."

Anjrit, karate bro! Waspadalah Seok Jin! Kalau kau salah kaprah_… brugh! _Bersiap-siaplah rasanya dibating oleh gebetan! HAHAHAH~

"Kalau Jin Hyung, apa benar kapten tim basket sekolah ini?" Tanya Taehyung sambil sesekali memakan bekalnya –yang hampir saja terlupakan.

"Yap, kau benar sekali…"

"Wow! Itu keren~"

Seok Jin tersenyum bangga. Rasanya dipuji gebetan itu… kayak nyebur ke air terjun! Seger broo!

"Ahaha, terimakasih."

Mereka terus mengobrol. Topik pembicaraannya pun beraneka ragam. Sampai tibalah teriakan maut sang wakil ketua OSIS!

"SEOK JIN HYUNGG! AKU MENCARI MU TAHU! TERNYATA KAU TETAP DI KELAS… Huft!" Suga pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kelas dan menghampiri bangku Tehyung. Seok Jin menoleh pada Suga yang telah mengganggu acara PDKT-nya. _Argh! Lagi seru-serunya juga, eh… malah datang singa betina, _pikir Seok Jin sakartis. Tolong jangan ditiru, pemirsa sekalian.

"Hm, aku memang di kelas. Bagaimana jadwalnya?" Tanya Seok Jin sedikit malas. Taehyung sih, masih tenang-tenang aja memakan bekalnya –dan tadi ia juga sempat menawarkan bekalnya pada Suga yang baru saja tiba.

"Hari ini kita pulang jam 11.00. Tidak seperti biasanya memang, karena kita akan mengadakan rapat OSIS lagi." Jawab Suga sambil membolak-balik _file_ dokumen yang sedang di pengangya.

Seok Jin mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, jadi sekarang kita pulang cepat?" Suga mengangguk sebagi jawaban. "Yah… begitulah."

Tak lama Bel pun berbunyi –tanda jam istirahat sudah selesai. Seok Jin serta Suga kembali ke depan kelas untuk mengumumkan hal-hal penting. Tak lupa, Seok Jin tersenyum ramah untuk Taehyung –dan dibalas senyuman manis milik malaikatnya itu.

Yap, itulah momen pertama saat Seok jin bertemu si malaikat pemanah hatinya. Bermula dari pandangan pertama saat penerimaan siswa baru. Momen indah itu sudah terjadi sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Dan sampai saat ini pun, Seok Jin belum berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bukannya gak _gentle_ atau apa, tapi waktunya beum tepat. Karena Seok Jin, orang yang teliti. Entah apa hubungan teliti dengan acara penembakan –bukan penembakan anggota perang ya, tapi penembakan yang … yah, begitulah.

Intinya, Seok Jin belum siap menerima penolakan. Ups! Maaf Seok Jin, aibmu sudah terbongkar. HAHAHA!

Sebagai gantinya, sampai sekarang ia menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia. Sering member hadiah –entah itu berupa barang, makanan, coklat, bunga, ataupun surat gombal-gembel. Kalian Tanya untuk siapa? Ya tentu saja untuk sang malaikat pemanah hati Seok Jin –Kim Taehyung.

Dengan bergaya ala agen rahasia, Seok Jin diam-diam memasukkan 'hadiah' itu dalam loker Taehyung. Pastinya tanpa ada yang tahu. Tapi, ada satu orang yang pernah memergokinya yang sedang menaruh 'surat' di dalam loker Taehyung.

Yaitu seorang manusia sipit –Park Jimin.

Saat itu Seok Jin sedang menaruh 'surat' yang berisi 'gombal-gembel' ke dalam loker Taehyung. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, di sampingnya ada seseorang yang dengan kalemnya memasukkan sepatu bola ke dalam loker di sebelah Taehyung. Seok Jin kaget, dan langsung mengurung remaja sipit itu diantara loker dan Seok Jin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?" Desis Seok Jin lirih.

Yang ditanya memasang raut wajah bingung. Kakak kelasnya ini kenapa 'sih? Perasaan tadi aku hanya ingin menaruh kembali sepatu bolaku, pikir si remaja sipit.

"Jawab aku wey!"

Remaja sipit –yang ternyata bernama Jimin segera menjawab. "A-aku hanya menaruh kembali sepatu bolaku, sunbae. Lagipula ini lokerku sendiri kok. Memangnya sunbae, yang menaruh sesuatu mencurigakan pada loker Tae –hmmp!" Sebelum Jimin melanjutkan kaliamatnya, Seok Jin sudah lebih dulu membekap mulutnya.

"Ssstt! Kau diamlah, bocah. Jangan sampai orang lain tahu kalau aku melakukannya, mengerti?" Jimin hanya mengangguk patuh.

Seok Jin pun melepaskan bekapan. 'Kan tidak baik juga, jahat pada adik kelas. Mau taruh dimana wajah Seok Jin yang tampan ini? Dia kan Kapten tim basket. Pastilah selalu jaga _image_ –terkecuali pada Taehyung.

"Imbalannya tutup mulutnya, mana sunbae?"

Aish! Ternyata adik kelas sipit ini minta imbalan. Dasar adik kelas tidak ikhlas! Bukannya membantu seseorang itu harus ikhlas? Anak jaman sekarang, mata duitan.

"Baiklah. Kau mau apa?"

Jimin terlihat berpikir. "Aha! Traktir aku makan siang, ne, sunbae!" Seru Jimin dengan semangat. Seok Jin menghela nafas. "Baiklah, hanya kali ini aku baik padamu, wahai adik sipit."

"Hei! Namaku Park Jimin, sunbae! Jangan memanggilku sipit atau rahasiamu akan terbongkar ke seluruh sekolah?" Ucap Jimin dengan senyum menyebalkan.

Dan Seok Jin pun terpaksa 'akrab' dengan si bocah sipit. Yah, itulah cerita singkat pemergokan Seok Jin. Kasihan~

Mau lihat aksi Seok Jin yang lain? Tunggulah di chapter selanjutnya, pemirsa!

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-000-**

**Haloha~! Kay kembali *joget-joget* Akhirnya chapter satu selesai, yah… walaupun sedikit. Karna saya ga bisa nulis yang panjang-panjang(?) dikarenakan keaadan yang tidak memungkinkan(?)**

**Ah, sudahlah. Semoga reader sekalian terhibur dengan fic gaje ini :)**

**BIG THANKS TO:  
>she3nn0; LiezxoticVIP; hunaxx; dira desfi; yeri kim; taetaehyungie; princess huang; 5zevjin; exoo12; yunacho90; reka elf; leekyukie; minaaa; bumkeeyk; URuRuBaek and all reader ^^<strong>

**See you in next chap!**

**Khamsahamnida~**

**Review, please?**

**Salam,**

**-Kay-**


	3. Day 1: Crazy People

**Stalker?**

**Main Character(s)** : Kim Seok Jin with Kim Taehyung.

**Character(s)** : All member of BTS and other, maybe.

**Genre(s)** : Humor, Romance(fail), and other as slight.

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast yang ada disini milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja, untuk kelangsungan cerita.

**Warning(s)** : Typo(s), AU, Boys Love/Yaoi/Sho-ai. I told you, guys! Be the nice readers :)

**[Kim Seok Jin, hidupnya sangat menyenangkan. Tampan, menjadi idola sekolah, ketua basket, punya banyak fangirls dan sebagainya. Tapi, bagaimana bila ia menyukai seorang lelaki bernama V yang ia stalk diam-diam setiap harinya?]**

**{ATTENTION! CHAP INI MUNGKIN MENGADUNG UNSUR KEAMBIGUAN KATA YANG MERUSAK PIKIRAN/?. TOLONG YANG TIDAK MENGERTI, COBALAH MENGERTI /slap}**

**HAPPY READING~ :)**

**-000-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Crazy People.**

BRUK! –dengan kasar Taehyung membaringkan dirinya terlentang di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Hancur sudah tubuhnya yang kurus. Badannya yang pegal-pegal, sampai kepala yang berdenyut pusing. Benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa dirinya mau-mau saja disuruh oleh sunbae-nya yang satu itu. BAH! Lain kali ia akan menolak saja lah.

DRRTT… DRRTT…

_Smartphone_-nya bergetar di dalam saku jas sekolahnya. Oh ayolah, Taehyung belum sempat mebuka jasnya –sepatu pun masih terpasang dengan indah di kedua kakinya. Efek lelah –sekaligus malas. Mengambil benda bergetar itu dalam sakunya lalu tanpa melihat nama kontak ia langsung mengangkat telponnya. "Halo?"

"_Halo sayang, bagaimana benda yang kuminta? Sudah ada?"_

Cengo.

Sepertinya ia tidak mengenal suara yang ada di sebrang sana. Yang pasti satu hal, orang ini satu jenis degannya.

Benda? Maksudnya benda apa 'sih? DAN APA MAKSUDNYA SAYANG-SAYANG BLEH!

"Err… maaf, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Balas Taehyung heran.

"_Heh? Pura-pura polos, hah? Baik, silahkan keluarkan suaramu yang erotis itu, sayang."_

ANJRIT.

BAHASA ITU TOLONG PAK! JANGAN PRONTAL! SAYA MASIH POLOS, YA TUHAN~!

Cengo _again_.

Seseorang tolong beritahu Taehyung bahwa ia sedang berhalusinasi. Bantulah ia, kawan!

"_Halo? Kau masih disana?"_

"Y-ya…"

"_Baguslah, ayo cepat perdengarkan suaramu. Aku sudah tidak tahan." Ucap seseorang di sebrang sana yang statusnya masih UNKNOWN._

Taehyung berdehem sebentar. Otaknya mulai mengambil alih. Walaupun kondisinya masih kelelahan sehabis pulang dari sekolah barunya itu, tapi karena ia salah satu orang yang memiliki IQ tinggi –maka ia bisa menebak dengan mudah –walau tadi sempet lemot, akhirnya ia menjawab dengan datar.

"Maaf, sepertinya anda salah sambung."

KLIK

_Button Off_ pun di tekan olehnya. Kedua matanya masih menerawang kosong.

GILA TUH ORANG! GILA WOYYYYYYYYYYY!

Apa-apaan perintahnya yang lancang menyuruhnya mengeluarkan suara erotis?! Melakukannya saja Taehyung tidak pernah! Emangnya situ siapa? Orang tua gue?!

FYI, orang tua Taehyung sedang pergi ke luar kota, menjenguk neneknya yang sedang sakit. Otomatis Taehyung tinggal sendirian di rumah. Kenapa sendirian? Karena dia memang anak tunggal. Satu-satunya. _Only One_. Istimewa. Spesial. Spekta –cukup! Ia sudah lelah. Cukup tadi di sekolah ia di suruh lari 5 keliling lapangan karena telat berbaris 35 detik. DETIK WOY! DETIKK! Sadis banget emang kakak kelasnya yang satu itu.

Padahal ia telat karena disuruh kakak kelasnya untuk membawa pengeras suara, tapi karna telat pun ia tetap di hukum. Makanya, ia tidak akan sekali-kali lagi menerima tawaran bantuan dari kakak kelas –kalau mereka mempunyai ciri-ciri _sadistic_.

DRRRTT… DRRRTT…

_Smartphone_-nya kembali bergetar. Taehyung menatap benda itu waspada. Takut-takut orang gila tadi kembali menelponnya. Argh! Padahal ia tidak pernah menyebarkan nomor ponselnya sendiri. Untuk apa? Dan yang paling penting, SEBENARNYA SIAPA ORANG GILA YANG TADI MENELPONNYA?!

Dengan ragu-ragu, tangan Taehnyung menekan tombol hijau –tanda menerima panggilan. Mungkin saja bukan orang tadi, karena ia tidak sempat melihat nomor kontaknya sebelum itu. Mendekakatkan benda itu ke telinga sebelah kanannya, lalu berbicara takut, "H-halo?"

"_Hoi! Apa kau ada di rumah sekarang?"_

Mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, sepertinya ia kenal dengan suara ini.

"I-ini siapa ya?"

"_Oh iya! Aku pakai nomor lain, hehe, aku –TUTTT TUTT TUUT…"_

Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. Dia kenal dengan suara yang agak cempreng-cempreng ini pasti –

DRTTT… DRRTTT…

Ah! Sepertinya dia kembali menelpon. "Hei! Kau pasti Jimin 'kan?"

"..."

Kenapa tidak ada sahutan? Taehyung melihat nomor kontaknya, dan wajahnya mulai pucat.

Kalau ia tidak salah lihat, Jimin mempunyai nomor dengan angka 5 di belakangnya. Sedangkan sekarang…

"_Heh? Marganya benar. Tapi aku bukan Jimin, sayang."_

…9.

"….."

Taehyung tidak menjawab, karna ia mengalami _shock_ untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Hei, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi. Aku sudah tidak tahan,"_

Wajah Taehyung memerah kesal. SIAPA 'SIH YANG MAU MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU –PAK TUA?! (Taehyung melihat dari suaranya yang seperti bapak-bapak kurang kasih sayang)

"MUSNAH AJA LOE! KERIPUT!"

KLIK _again_.

DOSA APA AKU WAHAI IBUNDA TERCINTA? SEHINGGA TUHAN RELA MEMBERIKANKU COBAAN 'NISTA' INI.

Taehyung megap-megap. Rasanya ia mau melempar _Smartphone_-nya saja sekalian! Agar tidak ada yang bisa menelponnya lagi. Tapi… ia tidak punya stok lagi. Halah! Mending nanti sore ia akan membeli nomor baru saja. Supaya lebih hemat, cermat, dan bersahaja.

Sudah lebih tenang, ia kembali mengambil _Smartphone_-nya lalu menghubungi 'Park Jimin' yang pakai nomor lain.

Panggilan pun tersambung.

"_Yo, Taehyung! Maaf ya, pulsaku sepertinya habis, hehe."_

Sudah ia duga sebelumnya. Park Jimin itu orangnya medit. Masa beli pulsa lima ribu buat sebulan? _HELL YEAH!_ Makanya, ia kadang heran tumben sekali seorang Park Jimin yang medit –sekaligus pelit mau-maunya menghubunginya dengan pulsa yang nominalnya sekarat. Sudahlah lupakan, kita lanjut ke pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, terserah. Sebenarnya ada apa menghubungiku?"

"_Begini, aku berniat untuk ke rumahmu… buat pesta miras,"_

"EHH SERIUSAN LAH SIPITTT?!"

"_HAHAHA! Bercanda, lah! Enak saja mau minum kaya begituan!"_

Taehyung mennghembuskan nafas lega. Huftt… ia kira temannya yang sipit ini sudah terkontaminasi 'virus negatif'.

"Terus ada perlu apa?"

"_Aku mau minta diajarkan pelajaran Fisika yang pernah diberikan saat SMP dulu."_

"Yang mana?"

"_Itu… saat semester akhir. Kau tau nilaiku begitu 'fantastik' 'kan?"_

"Yah… lalu hubungannya apa?"

"_Karena mulai besok pelajaran baru sudah dimulai. Dan aku yakin pasti nanti akan ada latihan dengan pelajaran semasa SMP dulu. Dan pelajaran pertama besok adalah Fisika hoy! Fisikaa!"_

Taehyung _sweetdrop_. "Baiklah… datang saja ke rumahku jam tujuh malam nanti. Tapi ada syaratnya…"

"_Kenapa harus ada syaratnya 'sih? Pelit sekali kau pada sahabat sendiri Tae!"_

"Ngaca dulu deh. Siapa orang yang beli pulsa 5 ribu hanya untuk sebulan?"

Balasan dari Jimin agak lama. Tiba-tiba… _"TOLONG LUPAKAN AIBKU OY! IYA-IYA! SYARATNYA APA?"_

"Tolong belikan aku nomor baru. Jangan nomor cantik, harus nomor ganteng. Sudah itu saja. Ku tutup ya, _lowbatt_ 'nih. _Bye_!"

Klik _again_ _and again_.

Taehyung bangun dari acara tidur-tidurannya, lalu membuka jas sekolah. Dilanjut dengan kedua sepatu serta kaos kakinya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil handuk. Ia berniat mandi.

Untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang ngebul daritadi gara-gara insiden orang gila tadi. Argh! Mengingatnya Taehyung jadi merasa mual. Apa ia hamil? –HELL NO! Pikiran _absurd_. Dia harus cepat-cepat diguyur dengan air _shower_ yang menyegarkan.

Ia sudah lelah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya.

**.**

**Perlu diketahui, bahwa Taehyung juga Jimin adalah sahabat kepompong sejak SMP. Dan sekarang pun, mereka memilih SMA yang sama. Yah, entah itu karena tidak ingin berpisah dari sang sahabat, atau malah sengaja sekolah disana karena jaraknya yang dekat.**

**Hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan yang tahu.**

**.**

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya di atas trotoar dengan santainya_. Headphone_ bertengger ganteng di kepalanya. Musik _hip-hop_ memenuhi benda tersebut. Sambil sesekali ikut menyanyikannya dengan semangat.

_Hello! Hello! (what!)_

_Hello! Hello! (what!)_

_Tell me what you want right now!_

_Hello! Hello! (what!)_

_Hello! Hello! (what!)_

_Imma give it to you girl right now!_

Saking asyiknya bernyanyi, dan kedua matanya yang merem-merem –menghayati lagu, tiba-tiba…

BRUGH!

… ia dengan elegan menabrak tiang listrik. _WHAT THE HELL!_

Jimin bersumpah akan mengutuk tiang listrik yang menghalangi jalannya. (yang ada kamu kali Min yang ga liat-liat -_-")

Megusap keningnya yang mungkin akan tumbuh 'tanda biru' lalu kembali berjalan santai. Untung saja jalanan sedang sepi. Kalau ada orang saja… ia bisa ditertawakan banyak orang nanti. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampan –uhuk- nya itu? Masa harus di pajang di tiang listrik juga 'sih. Kan ga elit, bro!

Kemudian Jimin melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke rumah temannya yang 4D itu. Kenapa disebut begitu? Karna yah sifatnya. Begini, jadi Taehyung itu kalau sedang baik –baikkkk sekali. Tapi kalau sedang galak –beuh! Pasti tangannya sudah gatal ingin mencekik leher orang, atau kakinya yang melancarkan kuda-kuda menendang. Yah, Jimin sudah tau kalau Taehyung sudah menekuni karate semenjak SMP -juga faktor ayahnya yang sudah mengajarinya sejak kecil. Tapi, kalau sedang bertingkah imut… hah! Pasti manjanya keluar deh.

Saran Jimin, WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH!

Tiba-tiba, Jimin melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket di depan sana. Sepertinya kenal… perawakannya yang kecil, kulit putih, mata seperti bulan sabit, wajah manis… itu Yoongi sunbae!

Uhuy, Jimin rela kalau tadi ia di tabrak tiang listrik (ia tidak mau mengakui kalau ia yang menabrak) asalkan dapat bertemu kakak kelas manis itu. Merapihkan sedikit pakaiannya –yang sama sekali tidak berantakan, lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah kakak unyu di depan sana kemudian menyapanya. "Malam sunbae!"

Merasa terpanggil –Suga yang sibuk merapihkan belanjaannya menoleh ke sumber suara. Kalau tidak salah… dia adik kelasnya yang baru. "Ya? Emm… siapa namamu?"

Jimin cengar-cengir, "Park Jimin! Masa sunbae lupa padaku?"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis, "Maaf, aku memang tidak bisa menghapal nama orang baru dengan cepat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mulai sekarang, sunbae harus ingat padaku, ya!" Yoongi sedikit kesal, memangnya dia siapa 'sih? Ingin sekali rasanya menabok kepalanya –tapi sebagai kakak kelas sekaligus wakil Ketua OSIS yang baik, ia harus menahan keinginannya itu. Ngomong-ngomong… kenapa keningnya ada 'tanda biru' ya? Sebelah tangan Yoongi menyentuh 'tanda biru' itu.

"ADAW!"

Yoongi kaget dan reflek menurunkan tangannya. "Maaf. Apa kau baru saja terbentur sesuatu, Jimin?"

Iya. Aku ditabrak tiang listrik (masih tidak mau mengakui kalau fakta sebenarnya adalah ia yang menabrak –bukan ditabrak) Tapi, malu lah kalau jujur seperti itu.

"Ahaha, hanya luka kecil. Tidak usah khawatir, sunbae."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, segera obati ne. Aku harus pulang Jimin-ah, sampai jumpa."

"Ne, tentu saja! Hati-hati di jalan ya, Suga Hyung!"

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya pelan, unyu sekali. "Kau memanggilku –apa?"

Jimin tersenyum uhuk-ganteng-uhuk. "Suga Hyung! Apa sunbae tidak suka? Aku memanggilmu begitu supaya lebih terlihat akrab." (ini modus terselubung pemirsa)

"O-oh begitu. Tidak apa, baiklah, aku duluan."

Jimin mempersilahkan Yoongi melewatinya sambil membawa satu kantung belanjaan. (tipikal ibu rumah tangga idaman)

Tak lama ia menepuk dahinya pelah, "Ya ampun! Aku sampai lupa kalau tujuanku 'kan pergi ke rumah Taehyung!"

Dengan cepat ia berlari ke rumah Taehyung yang terletak beberapa meter dari minimarket. Semoga ia tidak membantingku karena terlambat setengah jam. Batin Jimin takut-takut.

Doakan Park Jimin, kawan!

**.**

**.**

Taehyung bolak-balik sedaritadi. Ia menunggu Jimin. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, ia hanya menunggu nomor gantengnya tiba. Masalahnya, _Smartphone-_nya sejak tadi sore bergetar. Dan sialnya lagi, 'orang gila' tadi yang terus-menerus menghubunginya. Kenapa Jimin lama sekali 'sih?! Sudah jam delapan kurang seperempat malam, tapi ia belum juga tiba. Memangnya jalanan sedang macet? Halah, paling Jimin jalan kaki menuju ke rumah Taehyung. Lagipula memang jaraknya tidak jauh. Hanya beda beberapa blok saja.

Taehyung sudah jengah. Ia ingin menonaktifkan _Smartphone_-nya –tapi di sisi lain ia takut orang tuanya atau teman-temannya tiba-tiba menghubunginya. Serba salah 'kan. Lebih baik ia diamkan saja panggilan maut itu.

TING TONG

Bel rumahnya berbunyi –tanda ada tamu yang datang ke rumahnya. Pasti anak sipit itu, batin Taehyung kesal. Kalau benar-benar Jimin, ia sudah menyiapkan tenaga dalam untuk mempersiapkan kuda-kuda –kemudian akan menendang temannya itu dengan penuh 'kasih sayang'. Membuka pintu lalu bersiap dengan kuda-kuda untuk –

"Malam malaikat~"

-menendang.

"Jin Hyung?"

Orang yang dikiranya Jimin –tapi _survey _membuktikan bahwa yang datang adalah ketua klub basket kita. Kim Seok Jin.

"Maaf berkunjung malam-malam, boleh aku masuk?"

"Tapi bagaimana Hyung tahu rumah –ah tentu, silahkan masuk Jin Hyung."

Dengan sopan Seok Jin masuk kedalam rumah sang malaikat lalu duduk di sofa yang telah tersedia di ruang tamu.

TING TONG

Baru saja Taehyung menutup pintu rumahnya, ia kedapatan seorang tamu lagi. Jangan-jangan…

"Maaf Tae! Aku sedikit -!"

BRUGH

Terlambat.

Taehyung yang sudah mempunyai firasat langsung saja membuka pintu dengan cepat lalu membanting Park Jimin ke lantai depan rumahnya. Seok Jin yang mendengar keributan di luar bangkit dari sofa dan melihat…

… adegan _action_.

Benar-benar bahaya. Seok Jin mengingat dalam hati bahwa ia harus berhati-hati kalau ingin melancarkan 'aksi modus' pada sang gebetan. Sebelum ia kena banting juga.

**.**

**.**

Mereka bertiga duduk bersama di ruang tamu dengan tiga cangkir teh hangat. Yah, udara memang cukup dingin malam ini. Seok Jin menyeruput teh nya santai. Jimin masih mengelus-ngelus punggungnya yang baru saja berciuman dengan lantai. Di jalan keningnya sudah menjadi korban, dan sekarang pun punggungnya juga menjadi korban. Ayo buat _hashtag_;

#JiminRapopo

Tapi, untung saja Taehyung baik hati mengobati luka di keningnya.

"Jadi, ada apa Jin Hyung datang kemari? –sekaligus tahu alamat rumahku?" Taehyung membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin memastikan ini rumahmu atau bukan. Dan _voila_! Ternyata benar-benar rumahmu." Alasan yang aneh. Pikir Taehyung juga Jimin besamaan secara tidak sengaja tentu saja.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Jimin? Kenapa terlambat?"

Jimin menggaruk pipinya, "Err… maaf. Kau pasti tahu karena tadi sudah mengobatiku. Ada 'kecelakaan'."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, "Bagaimana nomor gantengnya?"

Seok Jin hampir saja tersedak teh yang sedang diminumnya. Nomor ganteng? Apaan tuh?

Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah kartu di dalam saku jaketnya lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung. Oh… itu toh yang disebut malaikatnya 'nomor ganteng'. Kenapa tidak 'nomor cantik' saja? Agar sama seperti pemiliknya nanti.

"Ada masalah dengan nomormu yang dulu, Taehyung-ah?" Jimin ternyata penasaran juga.

"Yah, ada 'orang gila' yang terus-menerus menghubungiku." Jawab Taehyung datar. Kemudian ia mengambil _Smartphone_-nya di kamar dan kembali ke ruang tamu. "Lihat? 'orang gila' ini masih saja menghubungiku." Ucap Taehyung sambil memperlihatkan _Smartphone_-nya yang terus bergetar.

Seok Jin mengerutkan keningnya. "Sejak kapan?" Taehyung menjawab malas, "Sejak pulang sekolah tadi siang."

Seok Jin mengambil _Smartphone_ Taehyung dengan cepat "Aku akan menjawabnya." –lalu menerima panggilan tersebut.

"JANGAN JIN HYUNG! DIA ORANG GILA!" Teriak Taehyung panik.

Tapi Seok Jin tidak memperdulikannya kemudian ia sapa terlebih dahulu, "Halo?"

"_Halo? Kenapa suaramu berubah?"_

Jimin ikutan mendengar –yang kebetulan dirinya duduk disebelah Seok Jin. Taehyung hanya menutup wajahnya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Seok Jin seram. Ia tidak mau siapapun itu mengganggu malaikatnya. Apalagi daritadi siang. Benar-benar mengganggu pasti.

"_Kenapa nada bicaramu seram begitu, sayang?"_

OHOK OHOK! Jimin langsung batuk reflek. Idih, nadanya engga banget! Menggelikan! Sepertinya dia 'orang tua'. Terbukti dari suaranya yang … begitulah.

Seok Jin menahan nafas. Untung ia masih ingat kalau _Smartphone _ini milik Taehyung. Kalau bukan, sudah ia banting dan ia injak sampai retak.

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda, PAK TUA." Seok Jin menggunakan bahasa formal dan menekankan kata 'pak tua' di dalam nada bicaranya.

"_Heh? Kau benar-benar orang yang berbeda dari yang tadi siang. Tapi, sepertinya kau lebih menarik."_

"…"

"ASDFGJKL! DASAR TUA BANGKE! AMIT-AMIT! JIJIK GUEE!" Batin Seok Jin mengamuk.

"Sebenarnya mau anda itu apa? Tidak usah berbasi-basi." Ucap Seok Jin sabar. Saking sabarnya ia menarik-narik rambut Jimin sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya.

"Mauku? Tentu saja 'main' denganmu, sayang."

Amarah Seok Jin sudah tidak bisa terbendung. Mengumpulkan nafas terlebih dahulu lalu menjawab, "MATI AJA SANA MAKHLUK TUA MENJIJIKAN! INGET UMUR ITU UDAH TUA MASIH GENIT AMIT GITU! INGET ISTRI ANAK CUCU WOY! TUA-TUA KELADI! HIDUNG BELANG! KERIPUT! DASAR ASDFGHJKL!"

KLIK.

Ceramah Seok Jin sudah selesai. Menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang lalu bernafas lega.

Jimin cengo dengan tidak elitnya. Taehyung? Dia masih menutup wajahnya yang malu karena dapat penelpon 'gila' seperti itu. Hih!

"Nah, Taehyung-ah. Silahkan ganti nomor mu sekarang juga." Perintah Seok Jin tenang.

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Lalu segera menggangti nomornya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, apalagi hal yang mengganggu seperti itu. Kau harus segera menghubungiku Taehyung-ah. Pasti aku akan membantu." Ucap Seok Jin dengan senyuman penuh ketenangan.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk patuh.

Akhirnya. Ia punya tempat bersandar yang tepat… mungkinkah?

**.**

**.**

J-Hope mengambil beberapa tisu lagi untuk menghentikan pendarahan di hidungnya. Uhk, mimisan lagi. Ini gara-gara berlari keliling komplek rumahnya. Kalian tanya kenapa? Ini semua penyebabnya adalah sesosok. Hitam. Menyebalkan. Berisik. Dan kadang ganas.

Kalian tahu siapa?

ANJINGKU HOY!

Dia benar-benar ganas tadi sore. Niatnya ingin mengajak si doggy jalan-jalan –eh, dia malah kabur-kaburan. Dan masalahnya, larinya cepat sekali. Seperti mobil ferarri. Beuh! Kecepatannya mantap! J-Hope saja sampai kehabisan nafas dan akhirnya mimisan –karena kelelahan.

J-Hope meminta tolong pada Namjoon –yang kebetulan bertemu di perempatan jalan. Tapi dengan PD-nya, Namjoon berkata, "Maaf, aku alergi anjing." lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Padahal 'kan dia punya anjing juga! BullDog lagi! Bilang saja tidak mau membantu apa susahnya 'sih!

Sakitnya tuh disini hoi! Disini 'nih!

Untung saja ada tetangganya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong mau membantunya menangkap anjingnya. Yah, anak manis itu. Jeon JeongGuk. Atau sering disapa Jung Kook.

Tetangganya. Sekaligus 'orang spesial' J-Hope.

Cie cie.

**.**

**.**

**-000-**

**To Be Continued.**

**Haoha~! Kangen Kay engga? (gak ada woy.)**

**Hehe, ini sudah lanjut chapter dua. Mumpung lagi ada mood jadi ngetik yang ini dulu deh.**

**Oh iya! FF Ghost! Sudah ending ya~ horay! Kay akan menulis fic dengan genre horror lagi (karena itu genre favorit) tapi nanti ya!**

**Banyak sih cerita-cerita yang menumpuk di otak, cuma fic lain belum lunas (baru Ghost doang pan yg lunas -_-)**

**Maaf kalau semakin gaje. **

**FIC INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA OKAY!**

**Saya berharap semoga semua terhibur ya, tidak ada unsur yang aneh-aneh kok ^^**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**yunacho90; taetaehyong; darkhyuners shining; Kim XiuXiu Hunnie; KimmyJinV.s; yeri kim; leekyukie; TaehyungCantik; she3nn0; LiezxoticVIP; princess huang; V; belaaa; firelight92; Rewy; Elsa Mandira; Jisaid; dan semua yg sudah read/fav/follow ^^**

**Maaf belum bisa balas review, lagi ga on PC -_-**

**Tapi review kalian sangat-sangat berarti untuk saya!:)**

**So,**

**Review, please?**

**Salam,**

**-Kay-**


	4. Day 2: I'm so Excited, Baby

Hari Selasa telah tiba. Seok Jin sudah siap sedia di meja makan sedaritadi. Sang Ibunda hanya menatap anak uhuk-tampannya-uhuk dengan pandangan heran. Baru jam enam pagi, anak sulungnya itu sudah bangun? Tumben.

Karena sebagai Ibu, pasti sudah sangat hafal dengan perilaku anak-anaknya. Contohnya saja Seok Jin, anak sulung yang patuh pada orang tua dan rajin menabung –sebulan sekali, adalah anak yang paling kebo. Artinya, paling terlambat bangun diantara anggota keluarga Kim yang lain. Dan kadang juga manja, jadi harus dibangunkan dengan teriakan 'merdu' dari Sang Ibunda baru ia akan segera bangun.

Tapi sekali lagi, anaknya itu dengan wajah segar dan berseri-seri, seragam rapi –dengan aroma parfum yang sangat menyengat (yang untungnya bukan wangi menyan) menempel di balutan jas dan kemeja sekolahnya. Aduh, makin tampan saja anakku Jin tomang, Batin sang Ibunda.

Ini sangat aneh, bung. (dimata sang Ibunda tercinta)

Dengan segala rasa penasarannya, sang Ibu mendekati anaknya yang sedang membaca buku –tumben sekali kamu rajin, nak. Kemudian duduk di depannya dan bertanya, "Seok Jin anakku yang paling tampan, tumben sekali sudah bangun dan juga sudah bersiap-siap seperti ini?"

Seok Jin mengalihkan pandangannnya dari buku yang sedang ia baca, dan beralih pada Ibundanya, "Eh? Memangnya salah ya, Eomma?"

Sang Ibunda menggeleng cantik, "Tentu saja tidak, nak. Malah Eomma sangat senang jika kau bertingkah rajin seperti ini. Kemana saja kamu selama ini, nak?"

JLEB. Sakitnya tuh disini, ibunda. Seok Jin mengakui bahwa ia sampai sekarang masih manja, bangun tidur kadang dibangunin, makan juga kadang harus disuruh dulu, dan hal-hal kekanak-kanakan lainnya. Tapi mandi udah sendiri loh ya. Hiksu.

"Ah sudahlah, kau mau sarapan sekarang? Atau mau menunggu Appa juga adikmu dulu?" Tanya Ibunda Seok Jin penuh perhatian.

"Aku ingin sarapan di kantin saja, lagipula tadi aku sudah minum susu, Eomma."

"Memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

Seok Jin menggeleng. "Tidak 'kok. Sudah ya Eomma, aku berangkat dulu. Salam untuk Appa dan adik." Ucap Seok Jin sambil mencim kening juga pipi sang Ibunda dengan sayang.

"Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati dijalan, sayang!"

Dan pintu utama keluarga Kim tertutup.

Tiba-tiba kepala keluarga Kim masuk ke ruang makan dengan setelan jas kantoran yang membuat ia terlihat gagah dan mempesona. Perlu diketahui, sang Ayah adalah orang yang tampan, berwibawa, tinggi, dan sebelas duabelas dengan Seok Jin. Maksudnya kadang sengklek juga. Authorpun dibunuh Seok Jin. Oke abaikan kalimat tersebut.

"Eh? Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara Seok Jin. Kemana dia?" Tanya Ayah Kim pada istrinya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

"Oh, Seok Jin berangkat duluan katanya. Dan ia pun tak mau sarapan, tumben sekali 'kan?" Ayah Kim mengangguk setuju lalu duduk di meja makan.

"Mungkin dia berangkat pagi-pagi ingin menjemput kekasihnya dulu,"

Hening untuk sesaat. Lalu Ayah dan Ibu Kim menatap satu sama lain kemudian berteriak, "ANAK KITA SUDAH PUNYA PACAR?!"

**.**

**Stalker?**

**Main Character(s)** : Kim Seok Jin with Kim Taehyung.

**Character(s)** : All member of BTS and other, maybe.

**Genre(s)** : Humor, Romance(fail), and other as slight.

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast yang ada disini milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja, untuk kelangsungan cerita.

**Warning(s)** : OOC, Typo(s), not EYD, AU, Boys Love/Yaoi/Sho-ai. I told you, guys! Be the nice readers :)

**[Kim Seok Jin, hidupnya sangat menyenangkan. Tampan, menjadi idola sekolah, ketua basket, punya banyak fangirls dan sebagainya. Tapi, bagaimana bila ia menyukai seorang lelaki bernama V yang ia stalk diam-diam setiap harinya?]**

**HAPPY READING~ :)**

**-000-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3; I'm so excited, baby.**

Seok Jin bernyanyi pelan dengan ditemani musik semangat pagi ini. Dengan pandangan yang tetap fokus pada jalanan di depan, ia terus menggumamkan nada-nada dalam lagu yang sedang diputar di _music list_-nya. Karena terlalu asik mendendangkan alunan lagu, Seok Jin tidak sadar bahwa di depannya ada seekor anak kucing yang diam beberapa meter tak jauh dari jarak mobilnya. Hampir saja ia menabrak si kucing, tapi seorang remaja berdiri merentangkan tangannya –melindungi si kucing dan,

CKITTTT

Seok Jin me-rem mobilnya dengan cepat. Huftt, hampir saja. Kalau ia sampai menabrak kucing malang itu, nanti ia akan mendadak terkenal di Koran dengan judul; 'Seorang Pemuda tampan yang dengan sadisnya menabrak anak kucing yang lucu' BAH! Tapi hanya dalam pikiranmu, kawan!

Seok Jin keluar dari mobil 'awesome' nya dan menghampiri si remaja lelaki yang sedang menggendong si kucing yang hampir saja menjadi korban tabrakan Seok Jin. "Uhm, maaf. Hampir saja aku menabrak kucing ini kalau kau tidak segera menghalangiku," Ujar Seok Jin sedikit menyesal.

Si remaja laki-laki yang diperkirakan masih kelas satu SMA itu hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Iya, lain kali berhati-hatilah, Paman."

_WHAT_?! PAMAN?! MUKA AWET MUDA BEGINI DIBILANG PAMAN, HAH?!

"Ekhem, terimakasih atas nasehatmu, bocah. Tapi tolong, jangan panggil aku paman."

GUE MASIH MUDA OY! –Lanjut Seok Jin dalam hatinya.

"Eh?" Si remaja lelaki menatap ke arah Seok Jin, jas sekolah? Berarti orang didepannya ini masih bersekolah, dong. "A-ah iya, maafkan aku, Hyung."

"Seok Jin. Kim Seok Jin. Siapa namamu?" Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Si remaja pun menyambut uluran tangannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya, "Jeon JeongGuk. Panggil saja Jung Kook."

"Baiklah. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jung Kook. Tapi, aku harus menjemput seseorang. Jadi, aku duluan, ne. Sampai jumpa!"

"Hati-hati, Seok Jin Hyung!"

Seok Jin pun kembali kedalam mobilnya dan melaju melewati Jung Kook yang masih setia memangku si kucing unyu.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong… jas sekolahnya sama dengan yang dipakai oleh Seok Jin. "EH? JADI KIM SEOK JIN YANG TADI ITU SUNBAE KU?" Batin Jung Kook.

Si remaja tampan sekaligus manis itu kembali berpikir. Rasanya… namanya juga sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya –apa mungkin…

"SEOK JIN SI KETUA BASKET DAN ANAK TERPOPULER DI SEKOLAH ITU?!" Batin Jung Kook kembali berteriak histeris.

Jung Kook pun mengalami perang batin, pemirsa.

**.**

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Seok Jin sampai di depan rumah sang gebetan –Kim Taehyung. Dan ternyata ia bangun pagi… hanya untuk menjemput Taehyung. Juga saat kemarin malam ia berkunjung ke rumah Taehyung itu… hasil dari ia membuntuti Taehyung saat pulang sekolah. Tanpa di ketahui Taehyug sendiri tentu saja. Dengan berlagak ala agen rahasia, seorang Kim Seok Jin membuntuti Taehyung dari belakang. Tanpa suara. Untungnya, Taehyung pulang sekolah jalan kaki –jadi Seok Jin bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kediaman sang gebetan tidak jauh dari Sekolah. Dan hipotesisnya sangat tepat. Hanya beberapa meter dari Sekolah –itu pun melalui sebuah jalan pintas yang cukup menghemat waktu.

Begitulah kejadian yang sebenarnya –bagaimana Seok Jin tahu kediaman Taehyung. Dan mulai sekarang, ia akan menjemput malaikatnya itu setiap pagi –atau kalau ia sempat, pulangnya pun akan ia antar. Karena Seok Jin cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Entah itu karena tingkatnya yang sudah naik kelas menjadi kelas akhir, ataupun tentang kegiatan basket dan perkumpulan OSIS. Tapi akan Seok Jin usahakan untuk membagi waktunya agar ia mempunyai waktu dengan Taehyung –sampai saatnya tiba ia akan menembak adik kelasnya itu.

Seok Jin memasuki perkarangan rumah Taehyung yang bisa di bilang luas, dengan banyaknya tanaman yang tubuh di sekitarnya. Sampai di pintu utama, kemudian ia langsung memencet bel.

Tak lama seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik –mungkin karena beliau awet muda, membuka pintunya. Sempat terkejut karena orang yang baru saja memencet bel rumahnya adalah seseorang yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Dua kata yang terlintas di kepala wanita itu adalah, tinggi dan tampan.

"Selamat pagi," Ucap Seok Jin sambil menebarkan senyuman hangat. Wanita tadi –ibunda Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Tampan sekali remaja ini~

"Pagi juga. Ingin mencari siapa, ya?" Tanya Ibunda Taehyung lembut.

"Ah… salam kenal Ahjumma, aku Kim Seok Jin, kakak kelas Taehyung. Saya kemari untuk menjemputnya dan mengajaknya berangkat sekolah bersama." Balas Seok Jin sopan.

"O-oh… begitu. Baiklah, silahkan masuk dulu Seok Jin-ah. Taehyung sedang bersiap-siap di dalam kamarnya. Mau menunggunya atau ingin duluan saja?" Seok Jin langsung membalas, "Tentu saja menunggunya."

Ibunda Taehyung pun mempersilahkan si remaja tampan –alias Seok Jin untuk duduk di sofa sambil menunggu Taehyung yang masih bersiap-siap. "Tunggu sebentar, ne. Aku akan memanggil Taehyung dulu." Seok Jin hanya mengangguk dan Ibunda taehyung segera naik ke lantai dua –menuju kamar Taehyung, anak kesayangannya itu.

Langsung masuk begitu saja ke kamar sang anak lalu menutup kembali pintunya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia masuk dan menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang menyimpulkan dasi di depan cermin. Melihat bayangan Ibunya, Taehyung berbalik dan menatap sang Ibu, "Eomma? Sejak kapan masuk ke kam –."

"SIAPA KIM SEOK JIN?!" Sang Ibunda malah memotong kalimatnya dan balik bertanya. Tunggu, maksudnya Seok Jin Hyung?

"Err… dia kakak kelas ku?" Balas Taehyung sedikit gugup karena Ibunya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Bukan pacarmu?"

OHOK! OHOK! Seketika leher Taehyung seperti dililit oleh dasinya yang masih menggantung –karena belum selesai menyimpulkannya gara-gara sang Ibunda yang datang tiba-tiba.

Apa? Pacar? Ibunya ini kerasukan apa Ya Tuhan. "A-apa maksudmu, Eomma?"

Sang Ibunda menghela nafas lalu berucap, "Bukan pacarmu ya…"

"Padahal dia tinggi… tampan lagi…"

HAH? APA MAKSUD SANG IBUNDANYA TERCINTA INI?

"E-eomma?"

"Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja 'sih?"

Taehyung cengo.

HAHHHH?! Taehyung mendadak pening. Tolong ia, kawan! Ia hampir frustasi. Jangan sampai ia tekena darah tinggi, amit-amit.

"Eomma, kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang Seok jin Hyung?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit penasaran.

Sang Ibunda menatap anaknya itu lalu menjawab, "Dia ada di ruang tamu. Katanya ingin berangkat sekolah bersamamu,"

"APAAA?!"

Sang Ibunda menutup kedua telinganya lalu beralih untuk menyimpulkan dasi yang masih menggantung di leher Taehyung. Setelah selesai, ia merapihkan rambut anaknya itu lalu mengambil jas sekolahnya yang berada di tepi ranjang tidur Taehyung dan menyerahkannya pada anak satu-satunya itu. "Nah, sudah siap. Ayo, hampiri calon pacarmu, nak!"

Taehyung cengo untuk kedua kalinya.

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG EOMMA -,"

"Sudah sana berangkat! Kasihan Seok Jin sudah menunggumu cukup lama," Dan Ibu Taehyung segera mendorong tubuh Taehyung keluar kamar kemudian menutup pintu. Apa yang akan dilakukan sang Ibu? Paling membereskan kamar anaknya –yang mungkin hanya sebuah alibi sesaat.

"KOTAK BEKALMU SUDAH EOMMA SIAPKAN DI DAPUR! HATI-HATI DI JALAN, NAK!" Sahut sang Ibunda dari dalam kamar Taehyung. Si anak hanya menggerutu kesal. Apa-apaan maksud dari semua ini? Paginya yang cerah sudah hampir punah gara-gara Ibunda tersayangnya bertingkah _absurd_ –hanya karena Seok Jin yang datang untuk mengajaknya berangkat sekolah bersama.

Uhk, tapi ia sendiri juga bingung. Untuk apa Seok Jin menjemputnya –dan mengajaknya berangkat bersama? Lagipula, hubungan pertemanan mereka 'kan baru saja terjalin dua hari yang lalu. Tapi Taehyung merasa… ia mendapat perhatian lebih dari sang Kakak kelas yang katanya populer itu. Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik ia segera menghampirinya –walaupun ada sedikit rasa gugup saat Taehyung melihat Seok Jin mengucapakan 'Selamat pagi, malaikat.' Sambil tersenyum hangat. Uhk, Taehyung tidak yakin ia bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Seok Jin pada Taehyung yang sedang memakai jas sekolahnya. "Em… aku mau mengambil kotak bekal dulu, Hyung."

"Oh baiklah, silahkan saja. Aku menunggumu di luar, oke?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Seok Jin pun keluar dari ruang tamu. Taehyung berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Ah iya, ia pernah berjanji akan membuatkan bekal untuk Seok Jin juga. Untung saja ia sudah menyiapkannya tadi pagi. Jadi ia mengambil dua kotak bekal yang ada di meja makan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Berjalan menuju pintu tapi sebelumnya ia berteriak, "EOMMA! AKU BERANGKAT!" dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

Taehyung berjalan melewati perkarangan kebunnya menuju ke depan gerbang yang disana sudah ada Seok Jin yang menunggunya di samping pintu kemudi. "Ayo, berangkat!"

Di balas dengan anggukan pelan lalu membuka pintu mobil dan mobil pun berjalan menuju Sekolah mereka.

**.**

Sang wakil ketua OSIS, Min Yoongi sudah _stay_ di sekolah sejak pagi sekali. Biasanya ia tidak pernah berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi seperti ini. Tapi di karenakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS –mewajibkannya untuk datang lebih pagi daripada siswa yang lain. Ditambah dengan si Ketua OSIS yang sedang berhalangan untuk datang ke sekolah karena sakit, jadi tanggung jawabnya diberikan sementara pada Suga. Hah… sungguh melelahkan. Apalagi dirinya yang masih sedikit mengantuk –karena tadi malam insomnianya kambuh. Oh yeah… sudah cukup derita yang dialaminya di pagi yang cukup cerah ini.

Masih merapihkan beberapa dokumen yang berserakan di meja khusus Ketua OSIS sambil sesekali menguap menahan kantuk. Ah, sialan, ia ingin tidur. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan OSIS dan menghampirinya. Oh, hanya Seok Jin yang –tumben sekali sudah datang jam segini. Suga menatap heran wajah Seok Jin yang berseri-seri –layaknya seorang anak yang baru saja di berikan permen segudang. Aneh, pikir Suga.

"Pagi Yoongi! Eh… kemana Namjoon?"

Suga pun membalas dengan sedikit malas, "Pagi Jin Hyung. Namjoon sedang sakit, jadi ia tidak masuk hari ini." Seraya menguap kembali –entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Seok Jin hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dari dalam tas-nya. Memeriksa terlebih dahulu setiap lembar dokumen tersebut, lalu menyerahkannya pada Suga. "Ini hasil dokumentasi saat rapat kemarin, karena Namjoon tidak ada, jadi aku serahkan padamu saja."

Suga menerima dokumen tersebut lalu menaruhnya di meja miliknya. "Baiklah, terimakasih Jin Hyung."

"Tidak masalah. Itu sudah tugasku,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang senang ya hari ini?"

Seok Jin terkekeh kecil. "Yah, begitulah. Seperti yang kau lihat. Sudah ya, aku harus ke klub basket dulu. _Bye_!"

"Dasar aneh."

**.**

Seorang pemuda disana –tepatnya di dalam ruangan klub tari, atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _dance club_, sedang asik meliuk-liukan badannya yang terlihat lentur. Irama musik memenuhi ruangan itu. Karena sudah merasa cukup menggerakan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan keringat, jadi sang pemuda –yang diketahui nama samarannya adalah J-Hope mulai membuka kaus longgarnya yang basah akan keringatnya. Berkeringat itu sehat, bro. Sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah majalah porno –eh ralat, maksudnya majalah ponsel. Saking terlalu asik mengipasi dirinya sendiri, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang memang masih sepi itu, hanya ada dirinya saja seorang diri.

"HUATCHIII!"

"ASDFGHJKL! APAAN TUH?!"

J-Hope yang mempunyai reflek berlebih langsung salto ke belakang lima kali. Lalu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruang _club._ Dan disana ada seseorang bermata sipit, yang diketahui bernama asli Park Jimin. "Ternyata kau sipit! Membuatku kaget saja,"

Suara bersin yang diketahui berasal dari Jimin membuat J-Hope sedikit kesal. Dan reaksi Park Jimin datar-datar saja sambil sesekali mengusap hidungnya yang terlihat merah. Hooo… Park Jimin sedang flu, kawan!

"Maaf Hoseok Hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu –sampai kau salto ke belakang seperti itu."

J-Hope memutar bola matanya, "Sudahlah lupakan, aku ingin ke kamar mandi."

Jimin melihat dengan seksama. Objek yang sedang di amatinya adalah seorang Jung Hoseok yang tidak memakai atasan, kemeja sekolah yang ada di sudut ruangan, dan sebuah majalah por –ponsel maksudnya. Kira-kira… apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jimin? Mari kita lihat.

"Hoseok Hyung… kau tidak sedang masturbasi 'kan?"

PLAKK

Majalah ponsel pun mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Jimin.

"SIALAN KAU, HOOBAE SIPIT!"

**.**

"Artropoda adalah filum yang paling besar dalam dunia hewan dan mencakup serangga, laba-laba, udang, lipan, dan hewan sejenis lainnya. Artropoda biasa ditemukan di laut, air tawar, darat, dan lingkungan udara, termasuk berbagai bentuk simbiosis dan parasit. Kata Artropoda berasal dari bahasa Yunani –,"

Taehyung menguap untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini. Sungguh membosankan sekali pelajaran biologi –dan ini berkebalikan dengan Jimin yang terlihat serius memperhatikan sang guru yang masih setia menjelaskan apa itu Artopoda, yang sebenarnya sudah dipelajarinya saat SMP dulu. Taehyung kira pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Fisika –yang pasti kalian ingat saat kemarin malam Jimin memintanya untuk mengajarkan materi Fisika saat SMP dulu. Jadi, ia sama sekali tidak berminat sama sekali dengan materi yang sudah jelas masih teringat didalam memori otaknya. Mulai bosan, Taehyung menoleh ke arah sampingnya –pada jendela yang menghubungkannya dengan lapangan basket sekolah.

Ia melihat sekolompok orang –yang sepertinya kakak kelasnya yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Meneliti setiap orang-perorangannya –siapa tahu ada kakak kelas yang di kenalnya. Fokus terhadap apa yang sedang di carinya, ia tidak sadar bahwa sang guru Biologi sedaritadi memanggil namanya. Mulai kelihatan jengah juga tidak enak –Park Jimin selaku teman sebangkunya menyikut pelan Taehyung yang dikiranya sedang melamun. Taehyung segera tersadar dan menoleh pada Jimin –disahut oleh delikan tajam yang mengarah pada sang guru Biologi yang menatapnya tajam dibalik kedua bingkai kacamatamata bacanya. "Taehyung-_ssi_, kau di panggil oleh wakil ketua OSIS. Silahkan keluar dan temui dia, dan tolong jangan ulangi perbuatanmu yang tidak memperhatikan gurumu saat sedang mengajar."

"M-maaf seonsaengnim, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Sesal Taehyung. "Baiklah, silahkan pergi ke ruang OSIS kalau begitu."

Taehyung pun berjalan keluar dari bangkunya lalu membungkuk hormat pada sang guru –sekaligus perminta maaf kemudian ia berjalan pergi menuju ruang OSIS.

Kakinya terus melangkah disepanjang koridor dan tanpa sengaja ada sebuah bola basket yang memantul pelan ke arahnya lalu mendarat di kaki kanannya. Dengan segera ia mengambil bola basket tersebut lalu mendongak ke depan saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Semakin lama semakin dekat, dan ternyata itu Seok Jin yang berlari ke arahnya dengan memakai… baju basket. _How sexy you are!_

Gugup sedikit melandanya. Aish… ia bingung. Kenapa saat setiap kali bertemu dengan Seok Jin jantungnya serasa berdetak lebih cepat? Dan kenapa pandangannya tidak mau teralihkan dari objek tersebut. Sial.

"Hai malaikat! Kita bertemu lagi," Sapa Seok Jin sambil tersenyum mempesona. "Ngomong-ngomong tadi bola basket itu tidak melukaimu 'kan? Aku taditidaksengaja memnatulkannya ke lantai."

"Hai juga Jin Hyung, dan y-yah… aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Taehyung dengan kegugupannya –yang berusaha ia normalkan kembali detak jantung di dalam tubuhnya.

Seok Jin menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Tapi, kenapa di jam pelajaran kau ada dikoridor saat ini?"

Taehyung menggaruk pipinya gugup, "Tadi… katanya aku dipanggil oleh Ketua OSIS. Jadi, aku akan segera kesana sekarang."

"Eh? Begitukah? Kurasa arah jalan kita sama. Ayo pergi bersama kalau begitu!"

"Eh? K-kau juga di panggil, Jin Hyung?" Sebagai jawabannya, Seok Jin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menyeret Taehyung menuju ruang OSIS.

Ah, jantung kenapa kau tidak mau berhenti berdetak dengan cepat seperti ini.

**.**

"Kim Tae Hyung?"

"Ya, itu saya."

Sang wakil ketua OSIS menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jeon JeongGuk?"

"Ya, saya JeongGuk."

Kembali menganggukan kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya. "Baiklah kalau begitu lengkap sudah."

"Aku tidak ditanya?" Seok Jin menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang hanya ditatap sebelah mata oleh sang wakil Ketua OSIS –Min Yoongi.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah mengenalmu, Hyung. Jangan konyol disaat seperti ini."

Jung Kook yang reflek menoleh ke arah sampingnya dan reaksinya,

"KAU?!"  
>Seok Jin yang merasa terpanggil segera menoleh dan, "HEH?! KAU BOCAH YANG TADI PAGI, EOH?"<p>

Yoongi juga Taehyung hanya cengo melihat mereka berdua.

"Uhk, maafkan aku sunbae. Ternyata sunbae bukan _Ajusshi." _Ucap Jung Kook dengan polosnya.

"Hah, sudahlah. Lupakan yang tadi pagi, dan mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan benar."

"Aku mengerti, Jin Hyung."

Dua orang pemuda yang sedaritadi cengo pun saling berpandangan seolah-olah bertelepati dengan pertanyaan; 'Jadi Seok Jin (hyung) itu Om-om, begitu?'

"Huft, sudahlah lanjutkan." Kesal Seok Jin sedikit… manja? _what?_

Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Rasanya tadi pagi aura Seok Jin itu sungguh membuatnya sakit mata sekaligus pusing. Karna sedari pagi ia terus menebarkan senyum bahagianya –yang berdampak pada teman sekelasnya yang di kerubungi oleh para _fans_ Seok Jin yang jumlahnya –tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan juga kaki sekalipun. Otomatis keaadaan kelasnya –yang memang sekelas dengan Seok Jin mengalami tawuran –dengan arti lain adalah para _fans_ wanita yang terus berteriak histeris juga berbondong-bondong masuk ke kelas dengan gaya anarkis dan para teman sekelasnya yang melindungi ruang kelas agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan –sebelum adanya guru masuk. Sungguh terlalu kau, orang terkenal aka Kim Seok Jin.

"Apa kalian bertiga tahu untuk apa aku memanggil kalian kemari?"

Mereka bertiga dengan serempak menggelengkan kepalanya kompak ala gaya orang lagi dugem.

"Aku memanggil kalian, untuk meminta persetujuan."

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Persetujuan apa maksudnya?"

"Berhubung akan diadakannya Drama pentas seni satu minggu lagi, jadi aku bermaksud untuk merekrut kalian sebagai salah satu pemeran utamanya. Apa kalian setuju?"

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Err… maaf, tapi kenapa harus kami? Maksudku, aku dan V Hyung?" Tanya Jung Kook yang belum mengerti.

"Karna anggota klub Seni kekurangan pemain inti. Jadi kuharap, tidak ada penolakan untuk ini, termasuk kau Jin Hyung."

Jadi ceritaya Yoongi nyuruh atau maksa 'sih?

"Aku 'sih tidak masalah sama sekali." Sahut Seok Jin dengan gayanya yang selangit.

Taehyung juga Jung Kook saling berpandangan dengan telepati sebagai berikut; 'Bagaimana menurutmu?'

"Emm… kalau memang dibutuhkan, aku juga tidak menolak." Ucap Taehyung yang di barengi dengan anggukan setuju dari Jung Kook.

"Baiklah, sudah di putuskan. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik bersama anggota klub seni –sekaligus mungkin kalian akan berminat masuk ekskulnya." Ujar Yoongi.

"Bergabung saja dengan klub basket, di jamin seru!" Celetuk Seok Jin tiba-tiba.

"Tolong jangan promosi di saat seperti ini, Jin Hyung." Ucap Yoongi bosan. "Heh? Kau sendiri yang mulai, Suga."

Merekapun saling bertatapan tajam.

"Emm… kalau boleh tahu, drama apa yang nanti akan di pentaskan?"

Yoongi menoleh pada Taehyung dan menjawab, "Kami berencana untuk mementaskan drama comedy-parody. Jadi bukan drama yang serius, tentu saja."

"Dengan tema Cinderella." Lanjutnya.

;APAAA?!

**.**

**.**

**-000-**

**To Be Continued.**

**Haoha~! Kangen Kay engga? (gak ada woy.)**

**Hehe, ini chapter tiganya. Maaf kalau lama banget, sebulan ada kali ya? Habisnya saya sibuk banget T^T Mian readers-nim :(**

**ya! Maaf juga kalau chapter ini garing sangat, dikarenakan mood saya yang sedang labil-labilnya.**

**Maaf juga kalau semakin gaje. **

**FIC INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA OKAY!**

**Saya berharap semoga semua terhibur ya, tidak ada unsur yang aneh-aneh kok ^^**

**Reply Review:**

**Sh3nn0: **Iya kay tau ini sangat teramat gaje /pundung ke pojokan/ Hoho makasih sudah review yaaa

**TaeKai: **Terimakasih atas pujiannya /kibas rambut/ /slapped :v Hehe ini sudah lanjut yaaa

**KimmyJinV.s: **Jin memang tukang modus, waspadalah! Padahal kalau banyak komen kay malah seneng /heh :v Ini sudah lanjut ya walau telaatt

**Fujoshistan: **Hoho nanti kay usahakan buat banyakin momentnya 'kay!

**N-Yera48: **Makasih banyak pujiannyaaa /terhura/ :D Ini sudah lanjut 'kay! Maaf kalau lama yaaa

**Diradesfi00: **Eh sampai ngakak? Berarti humornya ampuh gitu ya :V Ini sudah next maaf kalau lama yaaa

**darkhyuners shinning****: **E-eh kangen? Ya allah ternyata ada yang kangen kay :3 /slapped Hoho maaf lanjutannya lama yaa maafkan

**btsjeyhorse: **Emon? Bisa jadi bisa jadi! Ini sudah lanjut 'kay!

**Belaaa: **Hmm… insyaalah ya, kalau ada ide ceritanya kay buatkan untukmu, tapi ga janji ya… soalnya butuh mood+ide juga :D Hoho ini sudah lanjuttt

**Rewy: **Ini sudah lanjutt hoyy

**Yeri kim: **Alhamdulilah masih hidup setelah berkelana di negri Jiran /apa :v Aduh maaf lama yaa, ini juga baru update huhu maafkan daku. Silahkan dinikmati chapter ini yaa

**Bumkeeyk: **Ini low update -_- maafkan daku yaa, silahkan dinikmati chap ini 'kay!

**Linkz Account: **Wkwkdaku suka menistai Park Jimin aka Hoobae sipit/slapped Hoho :v

**Vlucuimut: **Kay setuju banget sama penname mu/? :v Hoho gapapa, kay juga kadang orangnya aneh kok, seperti sekarang /halah Ini sudah lanjut!

**TaehyungCantik: **Yang telpon dicurigai pelakunya adalah emon/?

**Kim Xiu Xiu Hannie: **Wkwkwk :v Siapkan tissue!

**Hoho, maafkan Kay, ini moodnya lagi absurd –jadi balesnya juga absurd (mohon dimaklum /bow/)**

**Last, thanks for reviewer, favorites, and follows too~! :3**

**Khamsahamnida :)**

**Review, please?**

**Salam,**

**-Kay-**


End file.
